1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to valves used in conjunction with fluid containers or tubing, and more specifically to a valve associated with a fluid container and being actuated by a vacuum.
2. Background Prior Art
Fluid containers are widely used throughout the world and come in many forms. Such fluid containers are made from a variety of materials and are used for numerous purposes. For example, containers are commonly used to contain fluids such as water, soft drinks, sports drinks, alcoholic beverages and the like for individual consumer use and consumption. Fluid containers are also widely used in other applications such as in a medical setting. For example, fluid containers are used in hospitals to provide nutritional fluids to patients who cannot eat solid food. Also fluid containers contain a variety of material used in industry and various mechanical arts such as engines and the like.
A drawback to using such containers is the contents of the container can be easily spilled and, therefore, wasted. Not only are the contents lost but fluid spills can damage the surface the fluid contacts. Spilling of fluid contents is a particularly common occurrence for patients in a hospital setting. The patients can be under sedation or other medication that causes drowsiness or disorientation. The patients can also often drift into an involuntary unconscious state while consuming the nutritional products. This can result in spillage of the nutritional product over the patients"" bedding requiring changing of the bedding and cleaning of the spillage. FIG. 1 shows a variety of settings where fluid spills can occur. For example, fluids contained in drink pouches or drink boxes popular with children can be spilled through the straw supplied with the containers. Additionally, one is familiar with the problems arising with fluid spills in an industrial setting, wherein the spill of a caustic or dangerous chemical causes significant clean-up expense as well as placing workers in a potentially hazardous position.
Some fluid containers may be supplied with a closure such as a threaded cap. Such closures, however, normally must be open and/or closed manually by hand. This makes it difficult for consumers to use during certain activities such as running or cycling, or if consumers are carrying several other items that cannot be put down. Other closures have been developed that can be automatically actuated but are difficult to use. Such containers are also not economical to manufacture to be used with disposable fluid containers.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.
The present invention provides a vacuum demand flow valve capable of dispensing a flowable material. In one preferred embodiment, the vacuum demand flow valve is attached to a drink container.
According to one aspect of the invention, a vacuum demand flow valve has a member subject to a first force operative to keep the valve closed. The member is sensitive to an index pressure. The valve has an outlet at a second pressure, the index pressure provides a second force in opposition to said first force when a differential between the second pressure and the index pressure is provided to open the valve when the second pressure is sufficiently less than the index pressure to overcome the first force.
According to another aspect of the invention, the valve provides a flowable material delivery device. The device has a first chamber at a first pressure wherein the first chamber defines an outlet in communication with said first chamber. The device has a second chamber at a second pressure at least substantially equal to the first pressure. The device has a valve member, indexed against a third pressure, operating to selectively place the first chamber into communication with the second chamber. The stop is operative to connect the second chamber to said first chamber when the first pressure is less than the third pressure.
According to another aspect of the invention, a vacuum demand flow valve has a housing defining a passageway for a flowable material to pass therethrough. The passageway has a first volume when in a first position wherein the flowable material is not allowed to pass through the passageway. The passageway has a second volume less than the first volume when in a second position wherein the flowable material is allowed to pass through the passageway. The passageway is moveable from the first position to the second position by a vacuum applied through the passageway, wherein the difference between the volumes associates with the first position and the second position providing for the flowable material to retreat from the outlet of the valve and therefore be retained in the passageway.
According to another aspect of the invention, the housing has a port member defining an external opening in communication with the passageway. The port member is adapted to be covered by a mouth of a user to apply the vacuum through the passageway. When the vacuum is applied, a force is applied to the housing in a first direction in response to the vacuum thereby placing the passageway in the second position, wherein flowable material flows through the passageway in a second direction. The vacuum can also be applied by a syringe or a pump in communication with the passageway.
According to another aspect of the invention, a volume transition in the passageway between the second position and the first position causes flowable material to retreat into the passageway. An outlet is in communication with the passageway wherein the volume transition causes the flowable material to retreat from the outlet.
According to another aspect of the invention, the port member has an orifice. The orifice is sized such that surface tension associated with the flowable substance across the orifice prevents the flowable material located within the passageway from passing through the orifice when the vacuum is removed from the passageway. The port member can also have a venturi structure defining the external opening.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a valve has a port member defining an outer opening. The valve has a base member extending from the port member wherein the base member has an inner opening. A diaphragm extends between and is connected to the port member and the base member wherein a passageway is defined between the base member and diaphragm. The passageway is in communication with the outer opening and the inner opening. A stop member is connected to the diaphragm and has a plug that obscures the inner opening. The diaphragm is flexible from a first position wherein the passageway has a first volume and a second position wherein the passageway has a second volume. The plug is displaced from the inner opening in response to the movement of the diaphragm to the second position wherein a flowable substance can pass through the inner opening and passageway and outer opening.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the valve is connected to a container having at least one flexible sidewall, a portion of the flexible sidewall comprises the diaphragm. An end of the base member is connected to an underside surface of the flexible sidewall.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a diaphragm is provided which is flexible so as to be responsive to a vacuum applied through the passageway. The diaphragm can also be flexible in response to an external force applied to the diaphragm to deflect the diaphragm.
According to another aspect of the invention, the housing has a port member defining an external opening in communication with the passageway wherein the port member is adapted to be covered by a user""s mouth to apply the vacuum.
According to another aspect of the invention, the vacuum demand flow valve is attached in an opening of a fluid container.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a method of delivering a flowable material is disclosed. A first chamber is provided defining an outlet. A second chamber is provided that acts as a fluid reservoir. A valve index pressure is also provided. An opening is provided connecting the first chamber and the second chamber, and a valve is positioned in the opening. A first pressure is applied to the first chamber, the first pressure being less than the index pressure, wherein the valve moves from a closed position to an open position wherein flowable material flows through the outlet.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a method of delivering a flowable material provides a housing defining a passageway for the flowable material to pass therethrough. The passageway has a first volume when in a first position wherein the flowable material is not allowed to pass through the passageway. The passageway has a second volume less than the first volume when in a second position wherein the flowable material is allowed to pass through the passageway. A vacuum is applied through the passageway wherein the passageway is moveable from the first position to the second position wherein the return of the passageway from the second position to the first position serves to retain the flowable material within the passageway by causing the flowable material to retreat up the passageway.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.